gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandai Namco Vs. Shonen Jump
Bandai Namco Vs. Shonen Jump is a crossover fighting game that plays similarly to the Marvel Vs. Capcom games. It features characters from the video game studio Bandai Namco and characters from mangas serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump. It is available for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Story After 243 years, the god of the underworld, Hades, has returned and he is ready to destroy all of humanity, but he is not alone. He has merged his world with another and has made some allies from both worlds to help him. Pegasus Seiya needs some assistance of his own in order to fight Hades' forces of evil so he has assembled a group of the greatest heroes he can find. Now the heroes are ready to battle it out against the villains and stop Hades from ending humanity. Meanwhile, some villains are planning a betrayal... Gameplay The game plays similar to Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. Players choose a team of three characters and fight it out. Each character has a health meter that decrease each time they take damage. When a health meter is completely depleted, the character who owns it will get knocked out and replaced by the next character in their team. When all the characters in a team are down, the opposing team wins the match. Each character also has an energy meter that builds up overtime when they execute attacks and take damage. This meter allows players to pull of EX attacks, Super moves and the greatest move of them all, the Hyper Buster. Controls (These controls assume you are facing right.) Movement *Move Forwards - → *Move Backwards - ← *Jump - ↑ *Crouch - ↓ *Forward Flip - ↑,→ *Backwards Flip - ↑,← *Dash - →X2 *Backwards Dash - ←X2 *Air Dash - (Midair) →X2 Attacks *Light Attack ( ) - Square/X *Medium Attack ( ) - Triangle/Y *Heavy Attack ( ) - Circle/A *Launcher - Cross/B *Forward Throw - (Up close) → + ( ) *Backwards Throw - (Up close) ← + ( ) *Air Throw - (Midair) (Up close) → + ( ) *Assist 1 - L1/Left Bumper (Hold to switch out) *Assist 2 - R1/Right Bumper (Hold to switch out) *Tag Team Switch - Assist Attack after launching the opponent. *EX Attack - + + or R2/Right Trigger + Special Move *Force Attack - L2/Left Trigger (Knocks character away and replaces him with a teammate if there is one.) Miscellaneous *Guard - ← when being attacked. *Taunt - Select/Back (Increases your energy meter by a bit.) *Pause - Start Characters There are a 26 playable characters for each side, making a total of 52. Like in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, each character has a theme song. The theme of the character who is fighting on the second team will be the background music. Bandai Namco Shonen Jump Boss Characters DLC/Guest Characters There are two DLC guest characters that are not available in the initial roster, but can be bought and downloaded. They can also be acquired for free if you preorder the game. Stages Bandai Namco *Pac-Land (Pac-Man) *Dragon's Nest (Tekken) *Astral Chaos (Soul Calibur) *Breezegale (Klonoa) *Tower of Salvation (Tales of Symphonia) *Pooka Tunnel (Dig Dug) Shonen Jump *Planet Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Dressrosa (One Piece) *Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto) *Hueco Mundo (Bleach) *Hyouga (YuYu Hakusho) *Cairo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Special Stages *Toki Toki City (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Game Modes Story In Story Mode, each character has a story that the player can experience when selecting one of them. During the story, there are scenes of dialogue and interaction between characters. The story advances as battles are won. The player also selects two allies before fights. In the story, the chosen character encounters their rival and fights them. They also battle with Hades in the climax. There are also cinematic endings for each character, as well as credits music originating from the series they belong to. Arcade Arcade Mode is what it is. Players choose a team of three characters and fight their way to the boss. Before fighting Hades, players will have to fight their character's rival, who is a little more difficult than the previous fights. After beating Hades, you will get a cutscene featuring the character who dealt the final blow finishing him off. Each character has a different finishing cutscene. The credits music will also be different for each character. Versus *Free Battle Free Battle allows you to create your own fight. Choose your characters, opponents, stage and difficulty before duking it out. *Player Battle Pretty much the same as Free Battle, only you will be fighting against a second player who will choose what characters you will be fighting against. Tournament A party mode in which up to eight players can participate in. It starts off with four battles including different players. Every time a battle is won, the winner will move onto the next round. This continues until one player is left. This player will be the winner of the tournament. Survival A mode in which there are an endless amount of battles. There is a catch though, you have only one health bar throughout all the battles. For example, the amount of damage you take in the first battle will be carried on to the next battle. When your health bar runs out, the game is over. Players can compete in this mode to see who can clear the most rounds. Online Online mode is where you can battle with people from all over the world. You start off by selecting whether you want the search to be local or global. Stages will be decided by vote. *Quick Match Find an opponent to fight against and battle against them. These fights don't affect your rank. *Ranked Match The same as quick match, only the fights do affect your rank. If your win, you will get an increase in rank. If you lose, however, it will decrease. Your rank determines how much of a skilled player you are and will earn you a good reputation among other players. *Tournament The same as offline Tournament, only you will battle against online players. This will also affect your rank. Training In training mode, you will fight an endless match in which the CPU will do nothing, almost like a dummy. This is a mode where you can improve your skills by learning how to play the game as well as how to excute special moves and combos. You will have an infinte amount of energy and your opponent will always have its health replenished to ensure it does not get knocked out. Extras *Shop *Gallery *Concert *Theater *Records Options *Video *Audio *Controls *Data *Change Currency Rivalries In story mode, the character you are playing as will eventually meet another character from the opposite side. After having a little dispute, their teams will fight each other. These rivalries will also be present in Arcade Mode in which you will fight the team of your character's rival before the final battle with Hades. *Pac-Man Vs. Saitama *Jin Kazama Vs. Jotaro Kujo *Valkyrie Vs. Pegasus Seiya *Xiaomu Vs. Naruto Uzamaki *Rick Taylor Vs. Ichigo Kurosaki *Red Savarin Vs. Gon Freecs *Dante Vs. Inuyasha Category:Capcom Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Multiplayer Category:Games Category:Video Games